Underneath Freddy's
Underneath Freddy's was the first planned game of the Underneath Freddy's series. It was due to come out in 2016, but was never finished. The game takes place in 2019. An early demo is still available on Scratch and Gamejolt. Gameplay The game would start with a warning, then a menu screen. The main four animatronics would be visible, standing in a row. You'd have 3 buttons, Play, Options, and Extras. Upon hitting play you'd get one of several Tips and then after a random amount of seconds, the game would begin. A cutscene would play showing your character, the Unwanted Guard, entering the building via an elevator, and then walking inside. You would see the animatronics performing on stage, before a man with a gun would enter and begin shooting. The Unwanted Guard would run down a hallway, watching the massacre. The animatronics would approach the Gunman and subdue them, before malfunctioning and attacking the other patrons. The Unwanted Guard would run into The Office and hide under the desk, where the game would finally actually begin. A screen tells you it is 12 AM, and the police would arrive in 6 hours. You play as the Unwanted Guard, and get a phone call from Steven. You have access to a desk you can hide under, a screen with a connected phone you can use to check the security cameras, heat vents and shutdown rooms, and a flashlight. The animatronics would activate one-by-one over the next 12 minutes, either trying to get to your office and attack you, or 3D print Remade Springbonnie. Roles: Remade Freddy: Will make his way to The Office from The Stage, hidden from cameras, wait for his laugh to be longer and louder to know when he is near. Hold your flashlight on him when you know he is in your doorway. If he enters your room, hide under the desk until he looks away, and then shine your flashlight at his eyes. If he appears in a room you can shutdown, shutting it down will prevent him from leaving for a little while, and afterward he will go back to his stage. Remade Bonnie: Will make his way to The Office, but will take detours at random. When he is in the doorway, hide under the desk to make him leave. Remade Chica: Chica will go straight from The Stage, to the Dining Area, to The Office. Be fast and hold your flashlight on her when she enters the doorway. If she enters your room, you are already dead. Remade Foxy: Foxy will start in Pirates Cove, and will make their way to The Office. Once in the doorway, hold the flashlight on him until he enters your room, and then hide under the desk. Wait for them to look away and then shine the flashlight in his eyes. If he enters your room without being forced inside using the flashlight, you will die. Remade Fredbear: Fredbear will start in The Prison, where he will slowly break free, the more times you put up the camera, the more progress he makes escaping. If he escapes, you are dead. Limit your camera usage, spend more time on it. Left Behind and Remade Springbonnie: Left Behind will start in the Creation Room, whenever he is using the 3D printer, shutdown the room. This will destroy his progress at creating Remade Springbonnie. If he succeeds to finish Remade Springbonnie, they will enter your vents. Keep the vent he is in heated at all times to avoid death. Remade Scratch Cat: Scratch will start in The Arcade, and will make his way to The Office. When he arrives, he will began tearing at your power servers, shine your light at them to fend them off. If they destroy the server, all power will shut off, and you will die. Orton: Orton starts in The Saferoom, where he is sat in a box. Keep looking at him to keep him inside the box. If he gets out, he will run to The Office and hide under the desk, where they will kill you if you hide under with him. Remade Puppeteer: The Remade Puppeteer appears in The Office after seeing him as an easter egg in The Arcade camera. They will prevent you from hiding under the desk, and will jumpscare you after a few seconds. To get rid of them, pull up the camera and they will disappear.